


I'm In Love With a Killer

by Lightest_Shadow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Don't judge harshly, F/F, Masochism, Song fic, and the last one never got online, anyway i'm rambling, exact level unknown, honestly this is probably gonna be pretty bad, i guess that's what happens when idk what i'm doing, i haven't written this type of fic in years, i hope the anon enjoys at least, i'm not a fan of the ship but here we are, look i'm literally making up this fic on the spot, lyrics are in the fic, request from tumblr, that's how song fics work, this is also sinfully short, this is limited third with kaede btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: Requested Song fic using the song I'm in Love (with a Killer) by Jeffree Star. Not much more to say about it than that. I won't use the full song though. Too repetitive for that.





	I'm In Love With a Killer

_A little danger's never stopped me before..._   
_Seduced by hypnotic eyes and a kiss to die for_

_Everything you do causes me pain..._   
_Torture me with a smile, burning me with your flame_

 

This was honestly a new range of emotions for Kaede. She was used to feeling some of these things, and at a lesser extent, sure. But not like this. The moment she met Junko she knew this was different. She could sense the darkness in the other, but it didn't seem to matter. She could tell there was something else. A spark unlike any other. Something about Junko was drawing her, and she wanted everything that may or may not come with the partnership. It was just small talk at first, but she loved every moment. And every time Junko insulted her causally. And when she'd go off on her despair love. Honestly, Kaede just wanted to have more attention from her, even if it lead somewhere dark.

 

 

_Yeah TURN IT UP, this f-f-f-fire inside_   
_Yeah TURN ME UP, your body's a weapon tonight_   
_You CUT ME UP, cut me up stab me straight through the heart_   
_Don't you know I'm in love..._

 

God she wished it could never end. She loved the burning feeling in her chest. Something she wanted more than anything was for Junko to just hurt her. Just cause her some harm in some form. Kaede wasn't sure how to properly express this, it just caused such a drive for her. She wanted more. She craved more. She said one simple sentence to try and explain emotions to Junko, however. The simple three words that had invaded her mind for a while. "I love you"

 

 

_...with a killer, it's driving me wild_   
_masochistic thriller, your my burning desire_   
_Don't care if I make it out alive_   
_K-k-killer, Love me til the day that I die_   
_K-k-killer_   
_K-k-killer_

 

That honestly did it more than Kaede realized. Junko seemed almost pleased when it came out, and Kaede got even more rough treatment. It was the best time of her life, honestly. She didn't want it to end. She wanted to feel this way forever. "Hurt me more" she'd randomly whisper or even say every time the two were alone. The pain was pleasure, something both of them seemed to agree on. Junko's plan for the world was already in motion, and Kaede couldn't care less. She just wanted this forever. Nothing else.

 

 

 

_You can stab my heart a million times_   
_I'll still lick up the blood and smile_   
_You can stab my heart a million times_   
_Cuz I know that I'm to ready die..._

 

Kaede and Junko had been living like this for a while. A long while. Kaede would get bored and ask for Junko to harm her, and Junko would oblige. Funnily enough, it stopped seeming like enough once Junko was actually the cause of thousands of deaths.

"Junko?"

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't I experienced your true despair-inducing self?"

Junko looked at Kaede directly. "Do you really want that?"

"Yes."

Another moment of silence before Junko continued.

"You do know that for that to work, I'd have to erase your memories of us and you'll likely die."

"I want nothing more."

Junko jumped up and went to grab a remote, clapping. "Well let's get started, then! You'll fit right in for one of my killing games! I hope you do well."


End file.
